Pinkie Pie's new Invention!
by Suzy The Cookieloving Writer
Summary: When Pinkie makes a robot which drinks all the Cider for Cider season, now Pinkie must make up for all the Cider but how! Meanwhile the CMC build robots to perform in the talent show but When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon try to sabotage their performance and make their own snobby robots. How will the CMC try to stop the evil two before it's to late!
1. Robot Creator!

"Okay girls, here's my invention I made to help me find orange!"

Pinkie said as she bounced to the next room with her confused friends following.

"Who in Equestria is orange?" Whispered Twilight to the others who were wondering the same thing, Rainbow quickly remembered who "Orange" was, she facehoofed and continuing walking in the room with the others, muttering to herself.

"Excuse me darling but who is orange?" Rarity said confused like the others.

"He's a talking Orange." She said pulling in a cart in with a sheet over it, rarity stood there more confused than ever.

"Girls, it's just Pinkie being Pinkie." Twilight said to the others.

"Okay here he is!" Pinkie shouted and yanked the sheet off, there stood a pony entirely made of metal with a antenna sticking out of it's head.

"Ooopsie I almost forgot! Your cutie mark!" Pinkie said as she taped a beer can cutie mark on its flank.

"What in Celestia's name is that thing!?" the four exclaimed.

"Pinkie that thing looks hideous!" Rainbow said as she went up to it.

At that very moment the metal ponies eyes shot open which made rainbow jump and fall on the floor startled

"Well look who's talking lesbo." The metal pony replied in a colt voice, rainbow stood there until realization hit her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rainbow yelled at the top of her lungs and was prepared to leap on him but felt a tug on her tail.

"Dashie calm down! I'm still teaching him to be nice!" Pinkie said as she tugged on rainbow's tail and let go when rainbow calmed down.

"This is bender!" She explained as she hoped over to bender's side

"I made him to help me find orange." She said as she hugged bender only to be shoved away.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Bender replied as he stomped out of the room.

"Nopony talks to Pinkie like that!" Rainbow said with anger welling up inside of her

"Bite my shiny metal flank!"

_**Hey guys I thought I might as well fix this also I still will update this just wait a little while and the story shall continue!**_


	2. CMC

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were walking to sugar cube corner to get a bite to eat before the talent show at school which starts in a few hours and they needed to get their act together fast.

"Hurry up girls as soon as we eat, we'll think of something to do!"

Scootaloo said as she ran in sugar cube corner while the other two crusaders followed behind walking.

"Wait up scootaloo!" Sweetie belle and Apple bloom ran in wanting to catch up with their fellow friend.

"Scootaloo? Scoot where are you?" The two looked around expecting to see scootaloo sitting down on a table waiting for them but she was not there.

Sweetie belle felt like something was wrong but she could not put her hoof on it.

"BOO!"

"Ahhhhh!

Screamed the two crusaders as scootaloo said "boo" behind the two which startled them.

"You guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" Laughed Scootaloo

Apple bloom got up and dusted herself off as she grumbled to herself but stopped to help Sweetie Belle.

**(I can't do apple bloom's accent sorry** **:p)**

"Now's is not the time to mess around we have to come up with an idea for the talent show!"

Exclaimed Apple bloom as she sat down on a nearby table.

"Hey blank flanks!"

A voice said making all three crusaders turn around to the entrance of sugar cube corner.

It was none other than Diamond tiara and Silver spoon.

"What do you want?" Scootaloo growled as she saw them walking towards them.

"Just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't bother coming to the talent show tonight."

Sneered Silver spoon as she followed behind Diamond.

"Why shouldn't we?" Sweetie belle said quietly wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Because me and Silver Spoon are going to win that's why."

Before eitheir filly could reply a loud crash was heard from the kitchen of the bakery and shouting.

"Let me at him!"

"No dashie!"

"I'm unstoppable!"

All three crusaders including Diamond tiara and Silver spoon covered their ears with their hooves trying to block out the noise.

Suddenly a metal pony ran pass all five fillies making them spin around for a few seconds before they fell to the ground.

"Who was that?" Scootaloo said to no one in particular

In the faint distance all of them heard somepony shout "Your Mama."


End file.
